Hysteria
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: Oliver, Katie, Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia have all grown up and moved on from Hogwarts. However, they still remain friends. Take a peak inside and see how their lives have changed since graduation! One-shot!


Hysteria

"Good morning, my dear." Katie was about to say something, but instead clamped a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Oliver sighed and followed her just in time to catch her hair. He rubbed her back comfortingly until she was done, when he handed her a wet washcloth as she lay back against him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? This is my fault remember?" Katie laughed and smacked Oliver playfully on the arm. "Can you believe that in three months we'll not only be celebrating our 3rd Wedding Anniversary, 5th year as a couple, a decade of being friends, but we'll also be celebrating the two month birthday of our first child." Oliver sighed contentedly as he played, absentmindedly, with Katie's long brown hair.

"Frankly, if you had told me 6 years ago that I would end up here, I would have laughed in your face." Katie rubbed her large belly and smiled.

"I think I probably would have done the same thing. How did you sleep?"

"How do I ever sleep? Something tells me this little one's going to be a Beater for all that thrashing about he or she does." Oliver tisked, but Katie could tell he was smiling.

"Didn't get the legendary Wood keeper genes, eh?"

"Ha! I think you're mistaking those for the fantabulously wonderful Bell chaser genes!"

"Hey, you two. Hope you don't mind, the girls wanted to go out for breakfast." Fred smiled from the doorway of the bathroom and cocked and eyebrow at the interesting position of his friends.

"Oh, please, Fred. Don't talk about food!" Oliver rubbed Katie's back worriedly for a moment before helping her up and then getting up himself.

"Sorry, Katie. Damn Oliver, I really pity you." Katie cocked an eyebrow menacingly at Fred as she passed him on her way to the living room. "I pity you too, Katie, don't get me wrong. But women are ... you all can handle that stuff."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Fred." Fred let out a small 'oof' as Katie smacked him in the stomach. "Hey you two!" Katie smiled warmly as she spotted Angelina and Alicia standing in her living room. They both smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How're you feeling?"

"Geez, 'Licia! What is it with everyone asking me how I'm feeling?!"

"Everyone knows that you always ask a pregnant lady how she's feeling!" Katie rolled her eyes at Angelina and proceeded to the kitchen, where she started to make some tea.

"Damnet Katie! Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Katie whirled around and stared at her husband in shock. "Put down the bloody tea pot and let someone else do the work for a change." By the end of his sentence, his tone had softened considerably. Katie rolled her eyes and, turning around, started to fill the teapot with water. Oliver walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Katherine Anne Wood, put the teapot down." Katie sighed exasperatedly and shoved the teapot into Oliver's arms.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, quite." Katie rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George. Fred and George were laughing heartily at this point.

"What's so funny?"

"You two still bicker like an old married couple." Fred grinned cheekily at Katie.

"Only now, you are!" George's statement sent the twins into another fit of laughter; Angelina and Alicia bit their lips to keep from laughing as well.

"I don't know who you're calling old. But it doesn't matter because George and Alicia are an old married couple too, and Fred and Angelina will be joining the club in six months!" Now it was Katie and Oliver's turn to have a good laugh.

"I don't get out she does that, turns our own joke around and uses it on us." George sighed in mock sadness.

"No, it's just not fair." Fred shook his head sadly as Katie rolled her eyes.

"So have you two picked out any names yet?" Angelina asked as she sipped the tea Oliver had just handed to her. Oliver finished handing everyone his or her tea and then sat down next to Katie.

"Yeah, Elizabeth Anne if it's a girl and Michael Oliver if it's a boy."

"Oh! They're so pretty!" George rolled his eyes at his wife and she smacked his arm.

"What I'm more interested in is what this kid's going to look like. I mean with two parents with looks like they've got, the kid's gotta be pretty damn handsome ... or beautiful depending." Oliver and Katie simultaneously rolled their eyes at Angelina.

"You're full of hot air, d'you know that?" Angelina gasped and gave Katie a look of mock horror.

"Anyways, we have to decide on the whole god parents thing. We can't very well have two sets of god parents for one child." Everyone nodded pensively for a moment, considering Oliver's statement.

"Well I say, since George got to be best man at the wedding and Alicia got to be Maid of Honor, let's have Fred and Angelina be the godparents." Katie shrugged and took a drink of her tea.

"I don't know ... I mean what are we going to do then about the second one or third?"

"Woah woah woah! I don't know where you get your crazy ideas from, Mr. Wood, but let's just let me survive number one before we start getting into details about numbers two and three, if there even will be a numbers two and three." Everyone laughed at Katie's reaction and Oliver shook his head.

"Pregnancy has really affected your psyche, I was only kidding Kate." Katie rolled her eyes again and smacked Oliver on the arm.

"But I think that sounds pretty good. With that whole rotation thing, we'll all get to be maids of honor and godmothers." The guys looked dumbfounded at Angelina's statement, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, I have a surprise for everyone!" Alicia jumped up and grabbed George's arm. "But first I have to tell George." Everyone cocked an eyebrow simultaneously as Alicia dragged George out of the room. A few seconds later they heard a loud laugh and a squeal, accompanied by some running around.

By the time George and Alicia re-entered the room, everyone was starting to get highly suspicious. They sat down in their chairs calmly and resumed drinking their tea.

"Sodding hell, what was that?!" everyone said at the same time, it was strange how spending 10 years with the same people affected your brain. It definitely wasn't the first time they had all voiced the exact same thought at the exact same time.

"Well I was just telling George that we're going to need to move out of our flat and into a house."

"And I thought we could get one close to Oliver and Katie's so we'd all be in the same neighborhood." Angelina and Katie stood up with expectant, excited looks on their faces.

"Really?!" Katie and Angelina asked.

"Uh-huh!" Alicia jumped up and was immediately enveloped in a tight three-person hug.

"Oh my god, 'Licia! That's so fabulous!" Katie shrieked.

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Angelina hugged Alicia again and a few seconds later, the three-person hug made its reappearance.

"Wait ... what's going on?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow at his friends and wife, thoroughly confused.

"I have no bloody clue. Why are you all so excited about buying a house?" George rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No you dolt! We'll need to extra space because 'Licia's pregnant!" Expressions of understanding immediately came over Oliver and Fred's faces.

"Well why didn't you say that?!" Fred stood up and hugged his brother.

"That's brilliant, mate!"

The afternoon was filled with more hugs, congratulations, and entirely too many lists of baby names for George's liking. They all decided to go out for lunch; afterwards Fred, George, and Oliver went out looking for suits for Fred and Angelina's wedding. They received a call from Katie half an hour into their search ... she had gone into labor!


End file.
